


Halloween Dare

by pocket_junhee (fandom_unnie)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K-pop
Genre: Byeongkwan is a troublemaker, Donghun likes teasing Junhee, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Hogwarts AU, OT5 Friendship, Oneshot, Poor Junhee, Pranks, Sehyoon is weird, Yuchan is a cuty baby child, a little too much, someone help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_unnie/pseuds/pocket_junhee
Summary: It's a perfectly ordinary Halloween at Hogwarts for Park Junhee... until it isn't. And Lee Donghun is probably the one to blame.





	Halloween Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Leah and Lane of @hunnieyoonie on Twitter!  
> Thank you so much for inspiring and collaborating with me on this story, I couldn't have done it without your amazing minds hehe ♡

It was the morning of Halloween, and Park Junhee was shuffling across the lawn with the rest of the Gryffindor fourth-years. He was hurrying towards the welcoming warmth of the entry hall, his hands stuffed as far as they would go into his robes to fend off the biting October wind, and a copy of _'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'_ tucked under one arm.

 

His Care of Magical Creatures class had been a chilly one today, and he couldn't have been more relieved to step through the front doors of Hogwarts Castle, the delicious smell of baking pumpkin hitting him even before his fingers had a chance to thaw.

 

He took a deep breath and smiled. Halloween was one of his favorite days, second perhaps only to Christmas, and he looked forward to the Halloween Feast all year round.

 

His feet took him automatically to the Great Hall, even though the feast wouldn't be until much later that night.

 

"Hey Junhee," a voice greeted him when he reached his usual spot.

 

"Hey Byeongkwan," he replied, plopping down next to the younger Gryffindor and setting his book on the table next to his friend's massive chessboard. "Who are you beating today?"

 

"His name's Yuchan," said Byeongkwan, motioning to the tiny Hufflepuff first-year sitting across from him, huge eyes fixed in concentration on the moving pieces. "And I'm not beating him, I'm teaching him to play. He's never seen Wizard Chess before."

 

"Muggleborn?" asked Junhee, directing this question to the fluffy brown-haired boy.

 

Yuchan looked up, and nodded with a sheepish grin.

 

"Me too," smiled Junhee.

 

"Really?" Yuchan's mouth hung open in astonishment. "You?"

 

"Is that so hard to believe?"

 

"Not really," interrupted a new voice behind Junhee that made him jump and spin around, only to heave a sigh of annoyance when he saw who it was.

 

"Don't you have more interesting places to be, Donghun?"

 

"Not at the moment, no." The Slytherin fifth-year looked just like he always did, his collar hanging open for lack of the tie he never wore, a stack of books and papers in hand, and his hair attractively tousled in a way that made Junhee hate him even more.

 

Donghun dumped his books onto their table, leaning his elbows on top of the stack and grinning down at Yuchan. "Don't worry kid, not all Muggleborns turn out this way."

 

Yuchan giggled.

 

"Come on," said Junhee, "Don't turn him against me this early, he's only been in school two months."

 

"Oh, right, well we wouldn't want the kids to get the wrong idea. You're not _quite_ the worst thing in this school after all."

 

"I- what?" Coming from Donghun, that was almost a compliment. "What's the worst thing, then?"

 

Donghun pointed, and Junhee followed his gaze to a fifth-year Hufflepuff at the far end of the room, studying by himself at a bench against the wall.

 

 _"Kim Sehyoon,"_ Donghun said, as if that name was supposed to mean something.

 

Junhee recognized the boy, though it would be pretty hard not to with someone that good-looking. He'd heard the name before too, but he'd never put it with the face. As far as he could tell, there was no reason for Donghun to be pointing him out. "What about him?"

 

"You mean you haven't heard the rumors?"

 

"What rumors?"

 

"Honestly Junhee," said Byeongkwan, "Do you know anything that goes on in this school?"

 

"I'm not interested in gossip," said Junhee defensively.

 

"Well, you'll be interested in this," said Donghun.

 

"Why, what's so bad about that guy? He looks nice enough."

 

"You think a _vampire_ looks nice?"

 

"What? A vam-"

 

"You heard me."

 

Junhee spluttered in disbelief. "You can't be serious, that's just ridiculous! The teachers would never allow a vampire to attend Hogwarts."

 

"Who says the teachers know?" asked Donghun, his mouth crooked in an evil grin.

 

"But- but that's impossible. This is just another one of your stupid tricks," said Junhee, suddenly feeling very certain that he was right. It wasn't at all beyond Donghun _or_ Byeongkwan to be teasing him about this.

 

"You can ask anyone you like," said Byeongkwan. "Everyone knows it."

 

"How could _they_ know if the teachers don't? What's your proof?"

 

"Well, for one thing he's too quiet. Never talks to anyone." Byeongkwan said it as if it were the most convincing piece of evidence in the world.

 

"So he's shy," said Junhee, "There's nothing wrong with that."

 

"And do you see how pale he is?"

 

Junhee rolled his eyes. "If that's all you have to go on-"

 

"Do you wanna know _why_ he's pale? Because he only goes outside at night, that's why."

 

"What? He goes out at night?"

 

"Yeah, tell him Yuchan. He's in your house after all."

 

"It's true," piped the small boy. "I've seen him leave!”

 

Junhee looked across the room again. Kim Sehyoon was bent over a book, his wavy blonde hair hiding most of his face from view, but he _was_ pale. And he wasn't sitting near anyone else, like he wanted to be left alone.

 

"Yeah, you believe it now, don't you," said Donghun, and Jun could hear the grin in his voice.

 

"I- no I don't," said Junhee, snapping out of whatever trance he'd been in. "It's absolutely ridiculous."

 

"Keep telling yourself that," said Donghun, picking up his books from the table. "See you around, Jun." And with a wink, he was gone.

 

Yuchan and Byeongkwan returned to their chess game, and Junhee sighed, pulling out a quill and parchment.

 

He titled his page 'Identifying Marks of an Acromantula', but he had trouble focusing on the assignment. Every once in a while he would hazard a glance over his shoulder at Sehyoon, trying to catch a glimpse of a pointy tooth, and imagining the boy lurking around dark corridors at night.

 

The more he looked at him, the more he felt that there _was_ something different about him, but he just couldn't put his finger on it, and he gave a little start when he looked up one time to find that the boy had disappeared.

 

"Lost your vampire, have you?" Byeongkwan was leaning on the table and watching Junhee with a knowing grin.

 

"Oh, shut up." Junhee gathered his things and got up, walking away to his next class.

 

Ordinarily, Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of Jun's favorite periods, but all throughout class he kept sneaking peeks at the chapter on vampires, and wasn't able to answer a single question the teacher asked about Acromantulas.

 

 

~'~

 

 

That night, the Great Hall was filled with flickering jack-o'-lanterns, and the Halloween Feast was just as scrumptious as Junhee could have wished. For a while, he forgot all about vampires as he tucked into his pumpkin pie.

 

But it didn't take long before he found himself stealing glances at the Hufflepuff table, and he couldn't help but notice that Sehyoon didn't say a word to anyone. For a moment, he imagined that the red juice in the boy's cup was blood, and the idea made his stomach turn.

 

Suddenly he wasn't very interested in the rest of his pie.

 

The feast came to an end, and Junhee turned to find that Sehyoon had disappeared. He craned his neck, trying to see where he went, when a voice erupted close beside his ear.

 

"Looking for someone?"

 

"Ack! Donghun, don't do that!"

 

"Why not, it works every time," the older boy laughed. "Besides, I saw you watching him. You _do_ think he's a vampire."

 

"No, I don't. He's just a normal, regular, _shy_ person."

 

"Prove it then."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Follow him, tonight, when he sneaks outside. A little Halloween dare for you," challenged Donghun.

 

"What? No, absolutely not. Besides, you don't even know if he'll sneak out."

 

"Well there's only one way to find out! Meet me outside the Hufflepuff common room at midnight, I'll be waiting for you."

 

And before Junhee could reply, Donghun had turned and walked away, back to his own housemates.

 

 

~'~

 

 

"What?!" Byeongkwan was practically squeaking as they crawled through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. "You turned down a dare?! From a Slytherin?!"

 

"Well I didn't exactly get a _chance_ to turn him down, but yeah, basically." He looked at Byeongkwan. "What, do you WANT me to do it?"

 

"Yes!!"

 

"Are you crazy?"

 

"Are YOU crazy? You _have_ to do it! You can't turn down a Halloween dare, you'll disgrace the entire house!"

 

"But nobody else knows about it."

 

"They WILL if you don't do it, do you trust Lee Donghun to keep his mouth shut about something like this? He would jump at any chance to make fun of you! Don't you remember those 'Escaped from Azkaban' posters he put up all over the school last year?"

 

"Yes I do," said Junhee, "And if I remember correctly, it was _you_ who put him up to that."

 

"Oh, well, a minor detail," said Byeongkwan, waving past the subject, "You get my point. Do you _really_ want Donghun going around calling you a coward?"

 

"He already does that."

 

"Well, then, prove him wrong! All you have to do is follow that Sehyoon kid out to the Forbidden Forest and your name is cleared!"

 

"Wait, the Forbidden Forest? Nobody said anything about that, how did you-"

 

"Yuchan told me. Honestly Jun, everybody knows these things except you!"

 

Junhee sank into a chair by the fire, rubbing the bridge of his nose and contemplating the dilemma that loomed before him. If he went through with the dare, he could be suspended for a month for sneaking about the grounds at night. If he didn't, he would have to deal with Donghun's taunting for yet another year, and people already thought he'd been sorted into the wrong house.

 

"I'll do it," he said suddenly, and Byeongkwan clapped.

 

"I knew we could count on you! Don't let Gryffindor down!"

 

"Yeah… we'll see about that."

 

 

~'~

 

 

It was almost midnight when Junhee and Byeongkwan sneaked back out through the portrait hole (Byeongkwan had insisted on coming too), and made their way as quietly as they could down several flights of stairs.

 

The Hufflepuff dormitories were in the basement, right beside the kitchen. Junhee had never been in that part of the castle before.

 

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" he whispered.

 

"Of course I'm sure," said Byeongkwan, peering around a corner to check for the caretaker Argus Filch, or his cat, Mrs. Norris. Thankfully, the coast had been clear all the way down, nobody had spotted them out of bed. Everyone else was probably fast asleep after that feast, and Junhee envied them.

 

"Psst, over here," came a whisper from a stack of barrels at the other side of the hall.

 

"Donghun?" Junhee hissed.

 

"Who else? Get over here."

 

Junhee and Byeongkwan looked around before tiptoeing across the corridor, and ducking down behind the barrels where they found Donghun already hiding. To Junhee's surprise, he wasn't alone. Little Yuchan was huddled up beside the Slytherin, his face glowing with excitement.

 

"You brought a _first year_?" Junhee was furious. "It's bad enough that we're down here! He'll be expelled before his first term is up!"

 

"Not if we don't get caught," said Donghun, "And besides, he wanted to come."

 

"You did?" Junhee turned to Yuchan.

 

The eleven-year-old nodded enthusiastically.

 

"He's never seen a real vampire before," said Donghun in a spooky voice.

 

"Yeah he has, he was sitting right next to him at dinner."

 

"Oh so you _do_ believe us," said Donghun, "Took you long enough."

 

"Listen, I don't know what I believe."

 

"Well you'll find out in a minute," said Byeongkwan, "He's coming."

 

Junhee sat up on his knees beside Byeongkwan, peering over the tops of the barrels.

 

Sure enough, there was Sehyoon, strolling down the corridor as if it was perfectly normal to take walks around the castle in the middle of the night. His Hufflepuff-yellow scarf glowed orange in the lamplight, and a moment later he turned a corner and disappeared.

 

"Come on, let's go," said Byeongkwan, ducking out from their hiding place the moment Sehyoon was out of sight.

 

The rest of them followed, Junhee muttering to himself under his breath until Donghun elbowed him in the ribs to shut up.

 

"He went into the kitchen," said Yuchan, pointing up ahead to a heavyset wooden door.

 

"He did? Why?" asked Junhee. "I thought you said he went outside."

 

Byeongkwan shrugged. "Maybe he wants a snack for the trip."

 

"Yeah, like a House Elf," snickered Donghun.

 

Junhee pushed past the others, creeping up to the door and holding his breath. He pushed it open ever so slightly, and pressed his eye to the crack. It was dark inside, for a moment he couldn't see anything. But then a small light appeared on one wall of the kitchen, low to the floor, and he saw Sehyoon's form silhouetted against it, crawling. Crawling? Junhee looked harder, and then he realized that it wasn't a light he was seeing at all, but a door. A small door with moonlight shining through it. Sehyoon crawled out, then shut it again, throwing the room into darkness. "Ohhhhhh."

 

"What? What?" Byeongkwan and Yuchan clamored to see.

 

Junhee pushed the door wide, walking all the way into the kitchen. The torch light from the hallway made it a little easier to see, and he crossed immediately to where Sehyoon had been moments before.

 

"Woah," said Byeongkwan, "I never knew that was there!"

 

It was an elf-sized scullery door, amounting to little more than a crawl space beneath the stone of the castle.

 

"This must be how he gets out without being caught," said Junhee. "How on earth did he find out about it?"

 

"I don't know," said Byeongkwan, "But don't tell anyone else. We could get in and out whenever we wanted! Come on let's catch up before we lose him."

 

One by one, they wiggled up out onto the lawn into the frigid wind, and shut the little door behind them.

 

"There he is," said Donghun, pointing down towards the Forbidden Forest. "We should follow a good way back, so he doesn't see us."

 

As they walked across the dark lawn, Junhee cast a few glances up at the still-lighted castle windows, afraid someone would see them. But those worries were soon replaced by the imminent possibility of freezing to death.

 

They reached the edge of the forest in a few minutes, and it only took that long to convince Junhee that Sehyoon really was a vampire. In any case, no normal person would be out on a night like this for _fun._

 

Under the eaves of the forest, he began to hesitate. "You know, it's called the _Forbidden_ Forest for a reason."

 

Yuchan was staring up at the black shapes of the trees with huge eyes, filled with both fear and wonder, and reflecting the moonlight like two glassy orbs.

 

"Oh come on, we go in there all the time for lessons," said Donghun.

 

"Not at _night_."

 

"Does this mean you're giving up on the dare?"

 

"What? I- no, I'm not. I just think this is stupid."

 

Donghun shrugged. "It's not my problem if you want to give up."

 

Junhee sighed, shooting a sharp look at Donghun before resolving himself and stepping into the forest.

 

 

~'~

 

 

It was dark, and creepy, and everything you could imagine a forest at night to be. Every step Junhee took, no matter how careful he tried to be, crunched and snapped and rustled, and made far too much noise for comfort. He was sure every living creature in a fifty-yard radius had been alerted to their presence by now. But he still kept a wary eye out, watching for any sign of Kim Sehyoon, imagining the vampire's teeth sinking into some animal, or even worse, into _him._

 

The further he walked, the more he was convinced that Lee Donghun wanted him dead.

 

The other three were walking so close behind him that when he stopped abruptly, Donghun and Byeongkwan bumped into him.

 

"Did you hear that?" Junhee breathed.

 

"No, what?"

 

The noise Junhee thought he'd heard came again. It was like a voice, someone talking a little way off. Petrified, he drew his wand from beneath his cloak and took a step closer.

 

Then suddenly, Donghun pushed him, and before he could even remember the words to a spell he stumbled out into a clearing, and came face to face with the very last sight he could have expected to see.

 

Sehyoon was there, kneeling on the ground, but it wasn't any of the horrific scenes Junhee had been playing through his mind for the last several minutes. Instead, the blonde-haired boy was surrounded by a huddle of fluffy bunnies, and his hands were full of pumpkin cookies, feeding them to the small animals.

 

Donghun stepped into the clearing and instantly burst into laughter, while Junhee just stood there, his mind working very slowly through the situation.

 

"What- what's-"

 

Donghun was nearly doubled over. "Ohhhh that was so good," he wheezed. "Your face is priceless." One glance at Junhee sent him back into hysteria.

 

Junhee still stood, spluttering. Byeongkwan and Yuchan were laughing too, and Sehyoon sat there grinning and watching them all.

 

"What- this was a prank?"

 

"Happy Halloween," laughed Byeongkwan.

 

"Why you little-"

 

Byeongkwan ran behind Yuchan before Junhee could strangle him.

 

"Park Junhee, meet Kim Sehyoon," said Donghun, still wheezing a little.

 

Sehyoon stood up, making the bunnies scatter, and gave an awkward bow.

 

"So- he's not a-"

 

"Of _course_ he's not a vampire."

 

"But you said everyone in school knew-"

 

"Everyone in school believes rumors. We only knew the truth because of little Yuchan here."

 

"What- you were in on this too?"

 

Yuchan just grinned, stuffed his hands into his pockets and blushed.

 

"So, how much was true? I mean, do you really…" Junhee motioned randomly at the clearing. "Every night?"

 

"Not every night," said Sehyoon, and it was the first time Junhee had heard him speak. It even surprised him a little bit. "I just like to visit sometimes."

 

"Visit… the animals?"

 

Sehyoon nodded happily.

 

Junhee looked at Donghun. "I am going to _kill_ you."

 

"Can you do it inside?" asked Byeongkwan. "I'm freezing."

 

"M-me too," said Yuchan.

 

Donghun reached out and took the first-year's hand. "Yeah, we should be heading back."

 

Junhee realized he still had his wand in his hand, and tucked it back into the folds of his cloak. "Okay, fine, let's go. But _then_ I'm killing you."

 

 

~'~

 

 

The five of them, Sehyoon included, walked back up to the castle together, slipping in through the scullery door and _almost_ making it back to Hufflepuff's common room before they were intercepted.

 

"There you are," growled Filch, hobbling around a corner and making the boys stop in their tracks. "I knew there were students out of bed!"

 

Yuchan hid behind Junhee and Donghun, clinging to the backs of their shirts.

 

"As if there weren't enough little brats causing trouble on Halloween, I ought to have you whipped-"

 

"That won't be necessary, Argus."

 

Junhee had never been more relieved to hear Minerva McGonagall's voice in his life. That fleeting feeling of elation, however, was cut short by the realization that they would probably all be expelled in a few minutes.

 

Professor McGonagall pinned them all with a stern look. "Follow me to my office, boys."

 

"Yes, Professor," muttered Junhee as they trudged past Filch, who was still growling curses under his breath.

 

Once they were in her office, McGonagall paced back and forth and listened to the whole story, most of which Donghun told since Junhee was still trying to sort it all out himself.

 

"You mean to tell me, Mr. Park," she said, turning to Junhee at last. "That you honestly believed this boy was a vampire? What kind of braindead old fools do you think run this institution?"

 

Byeongkwan raised a finger, but McGonagall shot him a chilling look and he dropped it immediately.

 

"Not a word out of you, young man, you've caused more trouble in one year than most students can manage in their entire educational career!"

 

Byeongkwan looked as if he'd just been given the world's greatest compliment, and he had to press his lips tightly together to keep from grinning.

 

"The idea that a boy could be mistaken for a vampire, just because he's a quarter Veela-"

 

"A quarter _what_?" Junhee looked at Sehyoon, and finally everything started making sense. The blonde hair, the pale skin. Junhee wanted to kick himself for falling for such a stupid trick.

 

"Honestly, why do we bother teaching anything at this school?" McGonagall looked exasperated. "You had all best get back to your dormitories, you have class in the morning."

 

"What, no detention?" asked Donghun.

 

McGonagall raised her eyebrows at him. "Would you _rather_ I gave you detention, Mr. Lee? Lord knows you deserve it after a stunt like this."

 

"Er- no, thank you, Professor."

 

"Just set your classmates straight on this vampire nonsense, will you?"

 

"Yes, Professor."

 

The five of them filed out of the office, and walked as far as the painting of the fat lady outside of Gryffindor's common room.

 

"Sehyoon," said Junhee, stopping the other boy before they parted ways. "Why didn't you just _tell_ everyone you were part Veela?"

 

Sehyoon thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "I don't know, it just never seemed very important." He smiled, waving goodnight to Junhee and Byeongkwan, and jogged to catch up to Yuchan and Donghun on their way to their lower level dorms.

 

Junhee watched them leave, a small smile threatening to form on his lips.

 

"You ever coming?" asked Byeongkwan.

 

Junhee turned to the younger boy. "One of these days I'm going to get back at you two, you know that, right?."

 

"No you're not, you're too nice for your own good."

 

"Oh yeah?"

 

"Yeah," said Byeongkwan, crawling through the portrait hole. "And you're going to make up with Donghun tomorrow, too."

 

"How do you know that?"

 

"Because he's your best friend, silly. You always make up."

 

Junhee sighed, following Byeongkwan into the portrait hole. "You know, I really hate you when you're right."

 

"I'm always right."

 

"Exactly."

 

 

THE END


End file.
